


Late Night Snacks

by tinycherrypie91



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, don't let me write angst ever, what is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycherrypie91/pseuds/tinycherrypie91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto knows he should have eaten earlier and so does Haru, which makes Haru the cuter of the boyfriends for this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snacks

The perk of having an athletic boyfriend is that he has stamina for ages; stamina for patience to cook large square meals, stamina for exercising, stamina for the greatest sex, and stamina for helping with long studying sessions. The sad part is said boyfriend lives at an entirely different university some time away from Makoto's current address and it makes him miss late night casual walks down the beach with his boyfriend the way they used to in Iwatobi. Though they make the time at least once or twice a week if not every day to visit each other, it makes late night visits that much more difficult.

Makoto's current dilemma? Food. He's laying in bed, stomach growling, regretting his decision to eat such a late lunch and skip dinner altogether hoping he'd be asleep before his hunger kicked in. He'd even confided in Haru about it and the cook in him scolded Makoto in text messages saying he would give himself a stomachache or a headache doing that to himself. Makoto tried to reassure him that he had food to prepare at home on his own, but when faced with the ever present problem of even attempting to cook on his own, Makoto very nearly convinced himself that sleep was the better option.

Makoto's stomach growled with greater urgency than before and he whined out loud, loathing himself just a tad more. He wondered if he could successfully walk down the street to the nearest 24 hour convenience store and back without getting side-eyed or, worse, mugged. The thought caused him great anxiety so, without thinking, he picked up his phone and decided to see if Haru was still awake to vent about his current pickle of a situation.

NEW MESSAGE!

"I have a new message?" Makoto mumbled, noticing it was from Haru at only a few minutes ago.

From: Haru <3  
Subject: No Subject  
I know you're still awake, your orca stomach is probably growling loud enough for your neighbors to hear right now. I'm down the street with food so answer your door as soon as I get there.

"WHAT??" the brunette's green eyes snapped wide open and he jumped out of bed, terrified that his boyfriend was wandering around at this hour, only to be startled by the buzzer going off at his door.

He rushed on his cast aside sweat pants on and scrambled for the door, lurching it open to find a workout uniformed boyfriend standing in front of him, complete with several bags of food.

"Haru!" Makoto was mindful that he had neighbors and whisper yelled as he quickly guided his boyfriend inside and locked the door behind him. "What are you doing out so late?? The trains stopped ages ago!"

"I went for a run," he said nonchalantly, lifting his muscle shirt up to wipe his brow, revealing his toned abdomen and chiseled hips that peeked out from his tight running shorts, causing more than just Makoto's stomach to growl. "I also knew you wouldn't sleep in time because you always stay up too late studying and doing your homework, so I thought I'd stop by with food before running home."

He placed all of the groceries on the small kitchen countertop; he'd come knowing he wouldn't have many buying options at this hour it seemed, as everything was easier to make or already made but still Makoto's favorite.

"Haru, you, ah--" as he was about to tell him he really didn't have to, he was yanked down to Haru's level and received a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you." Haru blurted out, eyes rather adamant and full of worry, demanding and receiving Makoto's undivided attention. "Don't shoot yourself in the foot like this. You need to eat so you can keep studying and..." Haru paused, eyes wavering for the slightest moment. "...not miss the train in the morning and then have to stay late at school and then cancel hanging out with me, again."

Makoto's jaw dropped; he had not realized-much less thought-that it concerned Haru that much. With whatever allowance he was given by the school while living on campus, the eccentric, loving young man had run out into the dead of night to buy his boyfriend groceries to make easy meals on his own at night so he'd be awake enough to plan to go out with him the next day.

"H-Haru...!" the shorter of the two showed a slight blush and looked away, eyes wide with embarrassment as he realized what he'd just said. "I-I um, I didn't even think--!"

"It's..." he mumbles before scrunching his hands up in the fabric of Makoto's shirt. "It's pointless to go without you. Saba is much more enjoyable when you're there."

Before he knew it he was pulled down into a deep kiss. It hit Makoto like Haru's lips hit his that if he'd skipped dinner that night he would indeed have missed the train, he would have needed to stay late to ask for notes from his classmates, and it would have been the fourth time they'd had to cancel the same dinner date they'd been planning for the past two, going on three, weeks: a saba special at the nearby sushi restaurant that only happened on Tuesdays and Fridays. Makoto brought his hands to his boyfriend's face, one hand placed on his cheek and running the other through Haru's jogging-tossed hair to the back of his neck, tilting his face to bring his lips that much closer.

When they parted lips Haru's eyes were low and pupils wide. Makoto knew what those eyes meant.

And then Makoto's stomach growled. Ferociously.

"Let's get you something to eat," Haru laughed, lighting up Makoto's world as he did. "I may just stay the night after all to make sure you get a proper meal in you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this most recent night. I was damn near starving and didn't have much for food, so I texted my little brother to complain about it and he texted back that he and one of our bros were literally on their way. They brought me a whole bag of mini peanut butter cups at 2 AM. I have the greatest bros.


End file.
